Fit to be Tied
by stargatefan87
Summary: Vala and Daniel's adventures in baby-making.


Title: Fit to be Tied

Rating: T

Summary: Daniel and Vala's adventures in baby-making

When Daniel finally heard the bathroom door open, he called out. "Well, what's the verdict?"

Vala pouted back at him and shook her head, holding up the stick in her hand.

Daniel's shoulders slumped forward at the bad news. Ever since he and Vala had gotten married almost a year ago, they had been trying to have a baby. He had really thought that she was going to get pregnant this time. Actually, he was surprised she didn't get pregnant after the first month that they were together, with all of the sex they had. "I'm not sure what we are doing wrong. The specialist that Carolyn sent us to said that all of our 'baby-making' equipment is functioning and that we should be able to conceive."

Vala tossed the pregnancy test in the trash. "I wasn't sure that I could ever have another child, after what the Ori did to me with Adria. Even though the specialist is confident that I can, sometimes I wonder..."

Daniel pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly as he kissed her hair. "We will just have to keep on trying." He pulled her away to arm's length and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "You don't mind trying do you?"

She looked up at her husband with a warm smile. "Of course not! I rather enjoy our adventures in baby-making. I just want there to be something, namely a baby, to show for it."

"It's going to happen, we will just have to be patient."

Vala smirked. "Patience isn't exactly my thing."

Daniel chuckled and then pulled her back to him for a kiss.

Over the next few weeks, Daniel and Vala were determined to conceive. Carolyn had given Vala a chart to track her ovulation so that they could determine which were the best days to try for a baby.

She was still concerned though. She never thought that she would ever have to worry about conceiving a child. Back in her 'free agent' days, she never even wanted any children, and now it was the only thing on her mind. She desperately wanted a child. A _real_ child that would age normally and not try to take over the universe. A little boy or girl with Daniel's blue eyes and intelligence, and her charm and wit.

It wasn't until a few days later, when a plan formed in her brain. SG-1 was off-world on P2X- some odd numbers, when Vala noticed the Errena plant growing in the fields. The Errena plant was something akin to 'wheat' and was used to sprinkle on cakes. It grew in small bunches and was commonly used back on her home planet to increase fertility.

Before anyone could stop her, she raced off into the field and collected several of the small stalks, carefully placing them in her pack.

At the odd looks of her teammates, she shrugged. "This plant was a...umm...delicacy on my home planet, I couldn't resist having some to take back with me."

Cam shook his head at her. "Whatever, Princess. Just warn us before you go scampering off for no apparent reason next time, okay?"

Daniel arrived home around five that evening. He and Vala had the day off, but he had been out helping Mitchell get his car towed to the nearest garage. From the moment that he walked through the door, he could smell the fragrant aroma of something baking in the oven.

"Vala? Are you making something?" He still couldn't quite shake off the horror of the brownies that she had tried to make him that one day. She had ended up mistaking the salt for sugar, and the brownies were inedible.

"It's just about ready, go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the sofa. I'll be in in a minute."

Daniel did as she asked, but became instantly wary. She was up to something, he could tell. He didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later, Vala appeared, nearly naked, carrying a tray of something that looked like small cakes.

"Whoa..." Daniel swallowed hard at the sight of his wife dressed in only two pieces of dark silk cloth, one draped over her breasts, and the other over her hips.

Vala gave him a sexy smile as she placed the cakes on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"Why are you dressed like that? And what are these?" Daniel asked as he motioned first towards Vala, and then the cakes. It wasn't like he minded seeing her in such provocative clothing, quite the opposite in fact, but he had no idea what had brought on such a daring 'outfit'.

She adjusted the cloth on her chest a bit as she answered. "Oh this? We are going to perform a fertility ritual from my home planet."

"Oh," Daniel squeaked out before attempting to pick up one of the dark cakes from where she had placed them on the coffee table.

Vala slapped his hand away. "Not yet! Those just came out of the oven, they are too hot to eat right now. Just be patient and relax while I begin the first part of the ritual."

He watched as she backed away slightly, admiring the soft curves of her body as she began to sway and dance in front of him.

He was instantly enraptured by the sight of his wife's beautiful body moving so sensually. Vala rolled her hips and with the ease of a belly dancer, her body calling to him more than any woman's body had ever before.

Daniel couldn't help but to reach out to touch her creamy skin, but before he could get his hands on her, she slapped him away again.

"Don't make me tie you up! Just sit there okay? There will be plenty of time for touching later on."

He groaned in frustration, and adjusted himself to get more comfortable. He had become aroused the moment that he had seen her in her 'outfit' and by now, he was ready to get the show on the road.

Vala continued her dance, laughing inwardly at her husband's inability to keep his hands off of her. She loved that side of him, loved when he couldn't help touching her.

She kept her eyes locked on his the entire time, watching his blue irises dilate in arousal when she reached to untie the cloth at her breasts and hips.

She swayed towards him, eyes locked with his, before pulling him upwards.

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

Vala grabbed the plate with the cakes on it and followed Daniel into their bedroom. Earlier, she had woven two bracelets out of the stalks of the Errena plants, and they were now lying on the center of the bed.

"What are these?" Daniel asked as he picked up one of the bracelets.

"I'll explain in a moment, clothes off first!" She laughed as she helped him with his shirt and pants.

As soon as he was undressed and they were sitting comfortably on the bed, Vala took the bracelets and wrapped one around Daniel's wrist, and then looped the other through his, before tying it to her own wrist. "These bracelets link us together."

He smirked at her. "Where have I heard that before?"

Vala laughed as she recalled saying that very phrase to him as she slapped on the _kor mak_ bracelets to them years ago. "Well, these bracelets link us physically and spiritually."

She instructed Daniel to feed her the first piece of cake, and she feed him the second. He seemed to enjoy the spicy, yet sweet flavor of the cake. Then, it was time for the best part of the fertility ritual.

Bracelets still on and linked together, they made love.

Daniel couldn't believe how amazingly sensual it was to keep their wrists bound together while they made love. They kept their hands clasped together, and while it made some things more difficult, just the feeling of his wife's warm hand holding on to his was wonderful.

A lot of times when they had sex, it was laced with almost too much passion. It caused them to take things a little bit too quickly, and although it was very enjoyable, he liked this slow, sensual way even better.

It made him think of the first time that they had made love. Vala had tried to rush things and take control, but he wouldn't let her. They had finally been ready to start a real relationship together, and he wasn't going to ruin that for anything.

Daniel couldn't stop kissing Vala. The connection that they shared was so full of love that he could feel a surge of emotion threatening to undo him.

*A few weeks later...*

"Daniel!"

The man in question sprang out of bed at the sound of Vala's voice yelling his name. He found her standing in the bathroom, grinning widely.

"What? What is it?" He looked around the small room, hoping to find some evidence of what exactly she was so excited about.

Vala thrust a small oblong object in his hand. "Look!"

He glanced down and found himself staring at the little plus sign on the pregnancy test wand. "You're..."

"Pregnant! We are going to have a baby!"

Absolute joy. That was what Daniel felt as he swept Vala into his arms and kissed her fiercely. He was finally going to be a father.

Nine months later, Daniel and Vala had a baby girl. They named her Daliah, the Hebrew word for gentle. It was the happiest day of Daniel's life. When he finally held his little girl in his arms, he couldn't believe how much he loved her already.

He glanced over at his tired wife and smiled at her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Vala commented.

Daniel came to sit beside her in the hospital bed, cradling the baby in his arms. "Yes, just like her mother."

Vala smiled and the three of them cuddled together on the bed as a new family.

*Six years later...*

"Mama!"

Vala rushed into her daughter's room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the contents of Daliah's dresser spilled out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my favorite hair barrette!" Daliah sat on her bed and sulked, her dark hair falling across her blue eyes.

Vala sighed. Her daughter was almost too much like her at times. "You don't need it right now. Uncle Cam will be here soon to watch you while Daddy and I go to your parent teacher conference."

"But, Mama! It's my favorite one!"

"We will look for it later, finish getting dressed and be downstairs in five minutes."

Vala left her daughter's room and finished getting ready to go to the meeting. Daliah was in first grade, having skipped kindergarten because she was too advanced. The little girl already knew English, Spanish, and French-and Ancient.

Later at the meeting, Mrs. Myers sat across from Vala and Daniel to speak with them about their daughter. "Daliah is a very intelligent child, but she shows some rather peculiar behaviors."

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well, first of all, she likes to write these odd symbols instead of English at times. When I asked her about it, she said it was Medieval Latin."

Vala looked over at the sheet of paper the teacher had shown as evidence and saw that Daliah had written her name in Ancient. She had to stifle her giggle, while Daniel's face turned red.

"Oh, she umm...has a very active imagination. She just makes up those symbols."

Vala shook her head. Her husband had never been the best at making up lies.

Mrs. Myers gave them an odd look. "That's funny, because she claims you taught her the language."

Daniel was sputtering, so Vala took over. "I taught it to her as a secret way that we could communicate as a family. It's just made up, nothing to be concerned about." She gave the teacher a wide and innocent smile.

"Right. Anyway, another thing she does is constantly flirt with the boys in the class. She tries to get them to do things for her that way. Very manipulative. If they don't do what she wants, she likes to tie them up with 'friendship' bracelets."

Daniel gave Vala a look. One that clearly said "Vala, you have some explaining to do!"

Oh well, Vala thought. Like mother like daughter!

THE END!


End file.
